PokerEV
PokerEV - darmowe narzędzie do analizy gry oraz przeglądania sesji. Używa on bazy danych z PokerTracker do dokładnych kalkulacji wartości oczekiwanych, Sklansky bucks rozdań które doszły do showdownu oraz tworzy na ich podstawie funkcjonalne wykresy. Ma również wbudowany hand history replayer, kalkulator zakresów rąk, zaawansowane filtry i inne opcje. Może być stosowany do analizy rozdan z gier stolikowych w Texas Hold'em, Omaha i Omaha Hi-Lo w sieciach Party Poker, Full Tilt, PokerStars, Ultimate Bet, Everest i iPoker. Jeśli hand history nie zawiera kart wszystkich przeciwników, którzy doszli do showdownu, wtedy kalkulacje Sklansky bucks są błędne i na górze ekranu pojawia się o tym stosowna informacja (contains data from untested sites). Instalacja #Potrzebny jest zainstalowany program PokerTracker z zaimportowanymi rozdaniami do bazy danych oraz Microsoft .NET framework 2.0 (Najnowsza wersja programu- PokerEV tracker - będzie zawierała własną bazę danych, HUD oraz funkcjonalność porównywalną z PokerTracker.) #Program można ściągnąć za darmo z oficjalnej strony http://pokerevsoftware.com/ (W Windows Vista trzeba otworzyc program jako administrator.) #W oknie głównym należy w lewym dolnym rogu wybrać grę, a po lewej stronie bazę rozdań do analizy. #W środkowej tabeli należy wybrać pokerroom oraz stawki. #Po prawej stronie należy wybrać okres gry jaki nas interesuje. Ponadto poniżej można określić różnice między hand history a strefą czasową użytkownika, aby oprogramowanie było bardziej kompatybilne. #Następnie należy kliknąć przycisk Load Hands. Po chwili w lewym górnym rogu pojawi się informacja ile rozdań znaleziono w bazie danych. #Na koniec należy kliknąć zielony przycisk play na samej górze okna głównego. #Po zakończeniu obliczeń przez program w kolejnych zakładkach można znaleźć dane i wykresy na podstawie wybranych rozdań. Statystyki i wykresy PokerEV prezentuje kompletny zestaw wyników, statystyk i wykresów na podstawie wybranych rozdań w kolejnych zakładkach. W każdym momencie w wybranym oknie użytkownik może użyć filtrów dzięki niebieskiemu krzyżykowi w prawym górnym rogu okna lub przyciskowi Filters. *'Analysis' - tabela wszystkich rozegranych rozdań (zarówno showdown jak i non-showdown), dzięki której użytkownik może dzięki statystykom i wykresowi poniżej zobaczyć stosunek swoich betów i EV w kolejnych rundach licytacji. EV dotyczy jedynie showdown hands. Klikając dwa razy na rozdanie użytkownik otwiera funkcjonalny hand history replayer. *'Statistics' - Wybrane statystyki zarówno w dolarach jak i big betach: Wygrane oraz winrate(Total winnings), Oczekiwane wygrane (Equity Adjusted), Bilans= oczekiwane wygrane - wygrane (Net run), Bilans wygranych bez showdownu (Won W/O Showdown), Wygrane na showdownie (Showdown winnings). Ostatnia linia %+EV where PIP>0 pokazuje procentowe proporcje rozdań gdzie użytkownik wygrał mająć +EV (Showdown) lub wygrał rozdanie bez showdownu. *'Game Analysis' - Trzy oddzielne wykresy prezentujące zestaw informacji do analizy własnej gry. **''Line Graph'' - wykres Wygranych - zielona linia (Total Winnings), Wygranych na showdown - niebieska linia (Showdown Winnings) oraz Sklansky bucks rozdań, które doszły do showdownu - czerwona linia. Kalkulacje Sklansky bucks są liczone jedynie na podstawie rąk, które doszły do showdownu, co ogranicza ich informatywność. Bilans wygranych bez showdownu z zakładki Statistics to róznica między zieloną, a niebieską linią. Także ta wartość ma pewne ograniczenia, które trzeba brać pod uwagę przy analizie własnej gry - więcej w sekcji Ograniczenia programu. **''Scatter'' **''Histagram'' *'Luck Graphs' **''EV graph'' - wykres Wygranych - niebieska linia (All-in Winnings) oraz Oczekiwanych wygranych - czerwona linia (Expected All-in Winnings) rozdań all-in. W długim okresie czasu obie linie powinny być zbieżne, a wahania między ich nimi (opcja Net run line) są jedynie efektem wariancji. Jeśli czerwony wykres jest powyżej niebieskiego, to znaczy że w krótkim rozrachunku gracz wygrał mniej niż wynosi jego EV i vice versa. **''Probability graph'' Analiza wykresów Game Analysis Ograniczenia programu Kategoria:Programy i Aplikacje